


A Silver Series

by TigerShark96



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerShark96/pseuds/TigerShark96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Series chronicling the journey of a pair of teammates on their journey to become the best doubles team in the nation (as they cope with their highly dysfunctional and intrusive teammates along the way.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Post Nationals Quaterfinals Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. This is actually a really old story I wrote from a while back! It didn't get many hits at the time, but let me know if you guys would be interested to see more and I'll definitely consider Picking this project back up!

The air was thick with disappointment. Feet trudged along the dirt path back to the bus while heads all looked down in shame and anguish. Yet again they had been narrowly edged out of the competition by their arch rival school Seigaku. Not even Oshitari or Shishido could muster up a witty or snarky comment about their beloved captain's new hairstyle. The latter however still took it upon his shoulder the responsibility of encouraging his miserable partner.

"Hey Choutarou" he called to the sullen junior next to him. Said junior lifted his head up to respond to his senpai.

"Yes Shishido-san?" he meekly replied.

"You know your determination near the end of our doubles match there was impressive. We would've never pulled out that win if you hadn't whipped out those nasty scud serves near the end. Your arm's ok though right?"

Otori smiled a bit at his partner's attempts to cheer him up. "Oh… thanks. Yeah my arm's ok. It wasn't that bad of an injury. Plus I was only motivated by your drive to win at the end. It wouldn't have been right for me to hold anything back after you still gave it your all then."

Leave it to the ridiculously humble and respectful Ootori to bounce back a compliment like that. Shishido had to settle for a grunt for lack of a better thought-out response. As the other regulars also began to follow suit in breaking the silent tension in the air, Shishido continued to shuffle next to his quiet kohai. As they reached the bus he spoke again,

"Choutarou."

"Mmm?" Otori barely responded at Shisido's second attempt despite his rather dreadful mood.

"I was just thinking – you know you're the only regular left who has actually never lost an official match? Technically you should be the only person who can rightfully hold his regular spot now." Shishido remarked as he stepped onto the bus behind a now chattering Mukahi.

Otori stopped behind him, stunned as he began to process what he was just told. He grinned when he realized it was true; not even the magnificent Atobe lived up to the strict Hyotei standards anymore. He immediately felt guilty about taking even the slightest pleasure at Atobe's defeat, but he still couldn't force down the beaming grin on his face as he took his seat next to an equally satisfied and successfully smirking Shishido.


	2. Pre-Nationals Training

"Ik – kyu – nyu – KON!"

A ball flashed past Shishido's line of sight… and straight into the net. Otori groaned in disappointment as Shishido, on the side bench, checked the speed gun in his hand.

"202 kph! A solid serve Choutarou! Your average speeds are steadily increasing!"

"Ahh… but the most important part still isn't there.." the tall silver haired boy shyly replied.

"Don't worry. The control will naturally come after enough practice. Just remember to keep good grip posture as you swing through." Shishido smiled confidently. 202 kph was already above the national tournament record and only slightly slower than Choutaro's current best: a whopping 208 he whipped out during a tough practice match against Oshitari and Mukahi. True, he still faulted from time to time, especially when doing drills to aim at the far end of the court, but his bad wrist kneading habit was slowly fading away.

Otori nodded at the encouragement and tossed another ball into the air.

"Ik – kyu – nyu – KON!" Another ball whizzed by Shishido and smacked straight into the empty tennis can on the far opposite side of the service box. Otori broke into a huge grin as Shishido leaped from the bench and fist pumped in triumph.

"ALL RIGHT! YOU DID IT! That was awesome!" He excitedly checked the speed gun which flashed a bright 208 on the display. "And you tied your personal best too!"

"Oh it was just a fluke." Otori calmly responded though he was still sporting an equally excited look on his face as his doubles partner. "I've got to practice being able to nail my serves like that every time."

"Then let's get to it! Those bastards from Seigaku won't be able to rely on gimmicky positioning tricks anymore to evade your wicked Scud Serve now!" Shishido cried as he dashed over to the other side of the court to set up the can again. Otori smiled. He wouldn't tell his senpai because he'd probably just get a flustered "Wh-what? Man that's super lame!" in response, but he loved how Shishido would get even more excited than Otori himself at any small success Otori made during their training. Shishido never even got this hyped up at any of his own brilliant dashes or counters. Otori prepared another ball from his pocket as Shishido gestured for him to go again, gripping the speed gun in anticipation.

"DAMN YOU RYOU, GIVE THAT BACK TO ME!" A redhead leaped into the air as a laughing Shishido dodged backwards and continued to loudly read the cellphone in his hand.

"Gakuto, please buy some milk on your way home from practice today. I know you hate it but you have to keep drinking it so you can keep growing into an even more handsome young man!"

"Look at that! Even your mother thinks you're too short!" Shishido howled as Mukahi turned a deep red.

"Gakuto please don't moon salute in the locker room." Oshitari fatiguely moaned as he changed out of his regular jersey.

"YUUSHI! AREN'T YOU EVEN GOING TO HELP ME?!" the redhead angrily replied as he prepared to tackle down Shishido. Alas, it was a too kind for his own good Otori that came to Mukahi's rescue.

"Shishido-san.. he bashfully began, "I don't mean to pretentiously scold you or anything… but it isn't polite to snoop into others' personal belongings".

"Awww come on Choutarou. I'm just having some rightfully deserved fun."

Otori was silent at this but still sported a mildly disapproving look on his face. Shishido sighed "All right. All right" and defeatedly tossed the phone to Mukahi, who immediately began to hurl petty insults at the capped teen. Said teen merely picked up his tennis bag as he walked out and began to chatter with a now content and eagerly listening Otori.

As Mukahi turned to direct his short little rage at the passive tensai who had merely stood by and ignored his predicament, Oshitari smirked and idly remarked to no one in particular (as Mukahi was too into his little fit to listen), "Interesting how Otori's biggest problem with his serve is his control... since he pretty much has complete control over Hyotei's biggest, uncontrollable hothead."


End file.
